


Lee Know Wants Cuddles

by STAY_SKZ



Series: Little!AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Headspace, Inspired by Minho’s 3rd person habit, Little Space, Multi, Some members are only mentioned once sorry, Stray Kids Taking Care Of Minho, i’m soft, little space au, little!Lee Know, little!Minho, minho is so cute, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAY_SKZ/pseuds/STAY_SKZ
Summary: When Minho starts speaking in 3rd person, Stray Kids go into caregiver mode. (Short and to the point lmao)





	Lee Know Wants Cuddles

Since Minho had passed the audition stage to get into JYP entertainment, BangChan had noticed something with the boy. He loved to speak in 3rd person. Though what they didn’t know is that, it was a sign that he had slipped into little space, or was about to. When JYP had asked him to choose who he would like to have in his group, Minho had popped up in his head. Not only was the boy cute whether he was using 3rd person or not, but he was also extremely talented. So he picked him along with his 3RACHA members, a fellow Aussie named Felix, a handsome and talented boy called Hyunjin, Woojin who was the same age as him, though he was older by only a few months, an amazing singer called Seungmin and for his Maknae he chose Jeongin, a little 16 years old who had a lot of potential that he knew he could help without the boy spending so many years as a trainee like he did when he first got in the company 6 years ago. When they moved into their own dorm with all 9 of them, that is when he really noticed when Minho started speaking in third person and how he acted while doing this. It was 2 days after the announcement that they were going to make a survival show that Chan decided to confront Minho about this habit he had.

“Hey, Minho? Come here for a second I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah what’s up, hyung?” Minho sounded a little worried but kept a bright, happy smile on his face.

“Why do you often speak in red person like this?” Chan asked softly as to not make the younger feel pushed to answer anything.

“I just speak like that a lot when I feel little…” Minho shrugged his shoulders with an awkward smile. He didn’t know that today would be the day he would have to come out and say that he sometimes needed care like a little child would.

“Little? What do you mean?” Chan was a little confused, but growing up overseas had allowed him to be more open minded about what other people felt and didn’t judge anybody for what they thought.

“Well, when I feel little, I just start acting like a little kid! It’s more of a coping mechanism when I feel too stressed or just when I want to be small and be taken care of!” Minho blushed a little, lowering his head, knowing he could be judged as an 18 year old to be acting like a toddler and wanting to be taken care of like them.

“Why did you keep it inside? If you had talked to me about it sooner I would have taken care of you!” Chan said lifting Minho’s head so he could look at him in the eyes.

“Really?”Minho tilted his head. “You would have taken care of Minho?”

Chan smiled. “Of course I would have! As a leader it is my job to keep all 8 of you happy and comfortable! If you need me to take care of you to be happy, I would be glad to take care of you.”

Minho smiled as happy tears started filling his eyes. “Channie Hyung will take care of Minho when Minho feels little and when Minho wants cuddles?” Chan smiled, wiping The tears off of Minho’s face and nodding. “Minho wants a hug” Minho said opening his arms wide. Chan hugged him tightly and told him to come to him whenever he slipped into his headspace.

As the days passed by, the other slowly found out about Minho’s little space. Everybody was okay with it! Some needed more explanation, Felix needed a little help from Chan to explain to him as he didn’t know the Korean terms for all of it. But in the end, Minho had 8 caregivers to take care of him whenever he needed to. In front of cameras the members and the fans passed it off as aegyo so he didn’t fear of anybody finding out! It even became one of his charms that he could be cute while talking in 3rd person.

In their days off was the days he could be in his little space without being interrupted in the middle of a drawing and asked to be big for a schedule. He was feeling needy today so he finished the drawing he was doing, sat with his legs crossed on the ground and screamed “Lee Know wants cuddles!” At the 3rd person call, 7 boys stopped what they were doing and hugged Minho. Chan finished writing the song he was writing before joining the group in the cuddle pile. Minho smiled at the warmness around him. 

“Lee Know happy!” Minho squealed before cuddling up to Jisung who was closest to him and nuzzled his nose in the younger shirt, sighing with a happy smile on his face. Minho was the happiest Little in the world with 8 caregivers always ready to give him the attention and love he needed. He slowly fell asleep in Jisung’s arms. When Jisung realized this, he kissed the top of Minho’s head and got Changbin to bring Minho back to his room where he took a pacifier to put in Minho’s mouth to keep him from sucking on his thumb, which happened more often than not when the older fell asleep in little space.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so soft after writing this!! I swear it literally popped up in my head like “What if Minho spoke like this because he’s in little space!?” And wrote this in 20 minutes haha so sorry if there is any mistake I wrote this and immediately posted it right after! Hope you liked it!


End file.
